


A Day At Coney Island

by spacesweaters



Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Bucky Barnes, Coney Island, Fluff, M/M, Matt and Bucky are competitive lil shits, Steve and Foggy are overprotective low-key jealous boyfriends, You'll get cavities from the sweetness, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6717241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesweaters/pseuds/spacesweaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Foggy go to Coney island, and stumble into two people they weren't expecting to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day At Coney Island

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is terrible, I'm sorry

"Foggy, where the hell are you dragging me?" Matt said, laughing as Foggy dragged him along through a parking lot. 

"It's a secret, so keep your eyes closed," Foggy said weaving them through the parked cars. 

"It's not like I can see much in the first place," Matt said sarcastically. 

"Babe, you explained the whole 'world on fire' thing and I say that counts as at least something, so just close your damn eyes." 

Matt just smiled and allowed Foggy to drag him along, pretending he hadn't already heard the distant rumbling of roller coasters, the popping of popcorn, and the shout of vendors and excited children alike that could only come from a boardwalk.

"We're here," Foggy announced happily, "You can open your eyes now." 

A smile crept across Matt's face as he sarcastically added, "So glad I can see exactly where we are." Matt heard the familiar shift of air that meant Foggy was smirking, "Well since your gonna be such a little shit we can just go right back home." Matt laughed, the kind of laugh only Foggy could bring out of him, "I'm sorry, Fog. Coney Island, right?" Foggy nodded, knowing Matt would pick it up, "My family and I used to come up here every summer, the big annual Nelson family road trip. It was complete and utter chaos, but fun chaos." Matt took Foggy's hand and gave it a small squeeze, "Sounds amazing." 

"Where do you wanna go first?" Foggy asked leading him down the surprisingly empty Boardwalk, there was an air of excitement in his voice that made Matts heart melt. "I don't know," Matt replied, "I've never been to a boardwalk before." "Well I'll just have to give you the ultimate boardwalk experience then," Foggy said as he dragged Matt towards a rollercoaster. 

After almost an hour of waiting in the line from hell, Matt and Foggy were strapped into the roller coaster, the cart slowly climbing up a ramp. Foggy turned to Matt excitedly, only to be met with a worried look, that made Matt looked like a wounded puppy. "Matty, whats wrong?" Foggy asked, reaching over to take Matt's hand in his. "Nothing," Matt replied, replacing his scowl with a smile, "I've just never been on a rollercoaster before," Matt said, a bit embarrassedly. It was the most adorable thing Foggy had ever seen. "I thought you were 'the man without fear'," Foggy laughed. "Shut up," Matt said annoyed, but laughing under his breath. "Don't worry babe, you'll be fine," Foggy said, planting a kiss on Matts cheek as the cart began to slowly dip down the steep decline, then quickly shot downwards. 

As soon as the ride ended, Foggy bought them a stick of fluffy pink cotton candy and led Matt over to bench by the side of the pier. "So what did you think of your first rollercoaster ride?" Foggy asked, taking a big bite out of the sugary substance. "It was fast," Matt said, tearing a piece off and shoving it in his mouth, "And loud." "Well, glad you have so much to say about it," Foggy said, giggling softly under his breath.

"Where do you want to go next?" Foggy asked. "Those Boardwalk games sounded fun," Matt said, starring at Foggy, studying the way he breathed, the way he smelled, the way his hair moved in the wind as if they were all new to him. Foggy noticed the way Matt was starring and felt his cheeks go warm, "Well let's go then," Foggy said, grabbing Matt's arm and leading him forward, "but beware, I'm the master of ski ball." 

Before Matt could say anything in return, he collided with another person and fell backwards to the ground. "Oh shit, I'm so sorry," the man said who had tripped straight onto Matt. "It's ok," Matt said, feeling around trying to find his glasses which were knocked off when he fell. The man had longer hair like Foggy's, it swished in the wind when he moved, but his was tied up into a loose bun on top of his head. Another man, this one with short, military grade hair ran over to him and helped him up. "Wait- Are you Matt Murdock?" the long haired man questioned. "Depends on whose asking." 

Foggy pulled Matt back up to his feet as the man in front of them held out his hand, "Bucky Barnes, better known as the Winter Soldier." 

Matt shook it, "Matt Murdock," he replied the mans hand was stiff and cold, obviously made of some sort of metal, "Seeing that a member of the Avengers recognizes me I assume you also know what I'm better known as." 

Bucky laughed, "Well that's a damn good assumption." 

The man next to Bucky wrapped his arm protectively around his waist, pulling the two of them closer. "I'm Steve, Steve Rogers," he said as Bucky wrapped his arm around him, "His boyfriend." 

Foggy intertwined his fingers with Matt's, "My names Foggy Nelson," he said "I guess I missed the superhero power couple memo."

The couples were fast friends, and before they knew it, they were spread around a dart board, laughing and talking. Matt had brought up darts and somehow he and Bucky ended up coming to the conclusion that the best way to see who was a better shot, was by having a dart throwing competition. 

Unsurprising to Foggy, Matt was an expert at dart throwing. Every dart he threw hit exactly on target, making Foggy pretty fucking proud if he was honest with himself. But, Bucky's shots were precise too, always landing on the bullseye, never missing by a centimeter, which set a proud smile on Steve's lips. 

"I think if you keep going like this we'll never get a winner," Foggy said gesturing to the men, "you should try trick shots or something. Jazz it up."

Matt got a mischievous glint in his eye as Foggy proposed the idea. Foggy, knowing the little shit Matt Murdock was when it came to competitions, knew he wasn't gonna go easy on this guy. "How about it Bucky?" Matt said with a smirk. Bucky let out a small laugh and smirked, "Bring it on Murdock." 

After twenty minutes and two officers yelling at Bucky for trying to climb onto the Ferris wheel, it was Matt's shot. He stood about 10 yards from the tent holding the board. He heard Bucky sigh under his breath, obviously glad that Matt had chosen something he could definitely do. He smirked as he turned around, facing away from the tent, and threw the dart backwards at the board. He didn't have to check to see if he hit the target, he knew he had. "Fuck yeah, Matty." Foggy yelled excitedly as Matt walked arrogantly back to the tent.

"Nice, Real nice Murdock," Bucky said as he lined up the shot, "But it's gonna take more than that too shake me." Bucky said as he turned and threw the dart. "Oh fuck," Bucky practically screamed as the dart hit the outer rim of the board. 

"Language," Steve called towards his boyfriend. 

"Shut up, Stevie."

"Looks like I win," Matt said arrogantly. 

"I have a metal arm, you should let me win!" Bucky complained.

"I'm blind. Your point?" 

Steve laughed as Bucky angrily stomped back to the tent. "You did fine," Steve said, brushing aside a few loose strands of hair that slipped out his bun and kissing Bucky's forehead. 

"Well I-, Oh whatever, you win." Bucky finally said, burying his head angrily into Steve's chest. 

Foggy ran up to Matt, wrapped his arms around his neck, and planted a gentle kiss on his lips, "Good job, babe." Still laughing at how angry Bucky got Matt replied, "Thanks Foggy." 

"I think Matt and I should head home," Foggy said to Steve and Bucky as he re-entered the tent where Bucky was still angrily buried in Steve's chest. "Well," Steve said, moving Bucky off of him, and standing up to meet Foggy, "It was nice to meet you two." 

"It was nice to meet you too," Matt said, "And, no hard feelings for me beating you, right?" Bucky laughed a bit and shook his head, standing to meet Matt, "I'll beat you next time." "I doubt it," Matt joked. "I swear Murdock-" Bucky said, his laugh echoing as he patted Matt on the back and smiled. "Well, see you around," Foggy called, leading Matt away as the little twinkling lights of the pier began lighting up as the sun set. 

"Foggy wait," Matt said, "There's one more thing I want to do." "Ok babe, what is it?" Foggy replied, happy Matt was enjoying Coney Island, but really wanting to snuggle up into bed and fall asleep. "Could we ride the Ferris wheel?" Matt said, using the puppy eyes and voice that he knew made Foggy's heart skip a beat. Foggy smiled, an honest to god pure joy smile, "Sure, Matty."

The view from the top was spectacular. The little lights lining the boardwalk create warm glowing lines and the sun setting gently over the horizon. Matt took Foggy's hand in his own, gently rubbing his thumb across Foggy's knuckles.

"What's does it look like?" Matt asked softly, breaking the silence. "It's beautiful," Foggy replied, trying to think of exactly how to describe it. "The sun is setting over the ocean," he started, "and the light is catching in the waves, it makes them look like their on fire, the yellows and oranges and reds mixing together from the sun, but the sun catching in the clouds makes them look pink and purple." "And the Boardwalk looks tiny from up here," Foggy continued, "You can still see people still on the beach, running and swimming and laughing, same with the boardwalk-" Foggy catches himself, he had been rambling on, but Matt didn't care, he thought it was cute. 

Matt smiled and moved closer to Foggy, putting one arm around his shoulder and the other resting on Foggy's leg, the famous I'm-Matt-Murdock-the-wounded-duck-and-I'm-about-to-kiss-you move that Foggy fell for every damn time. Matt smirked, he could hear Foggy's heart beating a million miles a minute. "God damn it Murdock," Foggy said, leaning in and closing the space in-between the two of them. Matt smiled against Foggy's lips, he had everything he could ever want.


End file.
